


The first time I saw your face I knew I was meant for you

by EmmaDurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDurin/pseuds/EmmaDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought he would find true love in an elevator, but when he saw Aidan it was love at first sight.<br/>For the tumblr prompt: ' Aidan and Dean stuck in an elevator as complete strangers, and they fall in love'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time I saw your face I knew I was meant for you

“Forget that idiot, Dean! He doesn’t disserve you!” Richard almost screamed at the phone, to make sure this time Dean will actually listen to him.  
Dean rolled his eyes, he already listened to this a hundred times, but still, Richard keeps telling him the same.  
“Yeah, Richard, you said that already. I know you don’t like Lee, but i’m trying to make it work. Yes, i know, he’s not my type, and sometimes he is a bit violent, but i can wait, i’ll make him change”  
Dean made his way to the elevator. He needed to meet up with Lee at the restaurant, and if he didn’t arrive on time, Lee would be pissed, and he would probably punch him again, and he already had a big dark bruising on his face.  
“Look, you’re a nice guy, and you’re kind of beautiful” Richard said, and that made Dean laugh.  
Richard is that type of guy who doesn’t appreciate the beauty in other men. Don’t get him wrong, he is not homophobic, but he just likes women a bit too much. So, if he says that, it’s because he must really hate Lee.  
“I’m sorry, Richard, did you just call me beautiful? Really? Don’t you love pussy, Mr. Armitage?”  
Dean waited for the elevator to come, looking at the clock on the wall. He realized he was going to be late, and he knew he was fucked, Lee will kill him!  
“Shut up, you bastard, i’m your friend! All i’m trying to say is: you’re too much for him! Can’t you find someone who really loves you?”  
When Dean was going to answer, the elevator door opened, and Dean’s mouth ‘dropped’ to the floor, wide open, when he saw the most beautiful image in the world.  
A tall and beautiful young man, with brown eyes and curly hair of the same colour. He had a small beard, and the loveliest smile he has ever seen, he looked like a kitten, and Dean just wanted to pet him!  
“Hey, Dean, you still there??”  
“Oh, ah... Yeah yeah, Richard i talk to you later, okay? Bye”

 

***

 

Dean just hung up the call and moved inside the elevator before it closed. He smiled at the beautiful man next to him, and his heart almost stopped when the man asked “You’re going down, sir?”  
Dean didn’t have a reaction, but he eventually said ‘Yes’. “God, i’m such an idiot” he thought.  
He was thinking about anything to say to him, but he was just so nervous, and he realized that they were almost reaching the 1st floor and Dean would have to leave there.  
But Dean noticed something strange about the elevator. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from underneath him, and he jumped when the elevator started to stop slowly, making even more noise than before.  
The lights were blinking, but after a few seconds they were working normally again, but the elevator was stuck and the door didn’t open.  
“Oh great, we’re stuck!” the man said, looking at Dean with a worried expression on his face.  
“Don’t look at me, or i’ll melt” Dean thought “Wait, we’re stuck... i mean, i’m stuck with the sexy man in an elevator... perfect!”  
“Sir, why are you smiling... we’re stuck” the man said, waving his hand in front of Dean, who apparently was smiling like an idiot because of the idea of being stuck in the elevator with a complete stranger.  
“I’m so sorry, and... don’t call me sir, please” Dean said, his voice shaking “We must be almost the same age, there’s no need for that. Call me Dean” he leaned forward to shake his hand, and the beautiful man shook Dean’s hand and said “Well, nice to meet you, Dean, my name is Aidan”  
“So, Aidan, right? Damn, I’d love to call you more than just ‘Aidan’” Dean thought. Those thoughts were driving him crazy, but he couldn’t help it, he was constantly thinking of Aidan, and he just met him.  
“So, it seems like we’ll have to spen the next few hours together, right?” Dean smiled, hoping to get a smile back from Aidan.  
“Yeah, it seems like that. But maybe it will be just for a few minutes...” Aidan smiled back, and Dean’s heart just felt too big for his chest.  
“Don’t believe in that, this happens to me all the time, everyday, always” Dean was a really bad liar, but still, he wanted Aidan to stay with him, even if they didn’t spend a minute in that elevator.  
“Oh, if you say so we can just wait awhile here. I hope you enjoy my company!”  
“Sweetheart, believe me, i love your company” Those thoughts again! They just don’t stop.

 

Dean sit down on the floor and said “Sit here next to me; you don’t have to wait there”. Aidan put his bag on the floor and sat next to Dean. Now that they were so close to each other, Dean could see how perfect Aidan was. His nose was the cutest little thing in the world, he just wanted to kiss it; his v-neck shirt was making him sweat and he felt so hot. The shirt showed that beautiful chest, and Dean had to control his hand before he touched it.  
It would be really awkward if he actually touched Aidan’s chest. He also noticed the way Aidan looks at him. It’s such a tender look, so amazing, Dean was almost drooling.  
“Humm, Dean, can i ask you something? I hope you don’t mind”  
“Great, he is talking to me!” Dean thought, but then he said “Yes, sure, go ahead”  
Aidan was silent for a moment, and then asked “What is that on your face? It looks so painful”. Dean blushed and then he remembered that he still has a boyfriend and that he punched him.  
“I just fell of the stairs a few days ago. It’s nothing, it doesn’t even hurt” Dean was such a bad liar, he knew that. He tried to avoid eye contact with Aidan, because he felt so embarrassed and weak.  
“Hey, can i see it? I won’t hurt you” Aidan moved closer to Dean and he touched his cheek with his hand.  
His hand was so soft; Dean closed his eyes just to enjoy the moment. “It looks awful; i hope you get better soon” Aidan said and let go his face, but out of nowhere, he gave a small kiss to Dean’s hurt cheek.  
“You... you just kissed my cheek—“  
“That makes you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry; i just wanted to kiss it better”  
Dean didn’t know if he should smile or kiss him back, but the last option seemed like the best one, but he knew that if he did that he would probably blush and look like a tomato!  
So, he just smiled and said “Thank you, that was really sweet”  
“I’m so glad you didn’t mind” Aidan said “if it was an other man, he would probably be very mad, and would call me gay or something”. They laughed about it, but Dean felt that little pain in his heart. He had the urge to ask Aidan if he was gay, but he didn’t want to seem too curious or rude. He soon found out that he didn’t need to ask:  
“You know, i have nothing against homosexuals, since I’m very attracted to men”. Dean’s heart started to beat so fast, he thought he was going to explode.  
“Oh, so... you’re bi or something?” ‘God, Dean, now you’re being curious’ he thought and he just wanted to slap himself in the face for asking that.  
Now Aidan was the one blushing “Not bi, you silly... i just said i was gay. What don’t tell me you’re offended like those conservatives idiots?”  
“Why would i be offended?” Dean shrugged and gave a warm smile as a sign that he does not discriminate Aidan in anyway.  
“I don’t know, don’t ask difficult questions!” Now they were being goofy and they were laughing like they knew each other for ages. They looked like lovers having their inside jokes, and it felt good. Really good.  
“Now i’m going to ask you something” Dean sat up, with a serious look that made Aidan laugh harder  
“Alright, ask away”  
Dean took a deep breath, gathered up courage and asked “Do you have a boyfriend?” well, maybe Dean shouldn’t have asked such a private question, but now it’s done.  
“Huuumm, why do you want to know that?” Aidan bit his lower lip, and that gave Dean the butterfly feeling on his stomach.  
“Well, it’s just curiosity, you’re a really good looking man, so, i just asked” Yes, Dean, he will never suspect  
“Thank you so much” Aidan blushed “I don’t have a boyfriend, i’m still looking”  
Dean felt like he was going to burst with joy “That’s good news, actually” he finally said.  
To Dean’s surprise, Aidan put his arm around his waist and whispered “Really? And why is that?” There were no doubts in that moment, they were totally flirting, but still, Dean was nervous, he didn’t know what to do.

 

But then he thought ‘Be a man, Dean. Be honest, you have nothing to lose’.  
“Because now you can finally find a man who loves you” Dean whispered to Aidan’s ear “You have someone in mind?”  
This was really happening, they had feelings for each other it was love at first sight, and now they couldn’t hide it. It was fast and maybe irrational, but it felt right.  
But the happiness soon disappeared when they felt the elevator moving.  
“You said this would take hours, Dean”  
“I guess i was wrong” he didn’t even had time to think, because the next thing he knew his lips were crushed against Aidan’s. It was soft and quick but it made Dean smile like he never did before “I was waiting for this the moment i stepped into the elevator” Dean said, stroking Aidan’s cheek.  
“Me too... and you’re such a big liar!”  
“Why? What did i do?” Dean felt worried for awhile; he didn’t know if he said or did something wrong.  
“I knew the elevator worked just fine, i just pressed the ‘stop’ button” Aidan explained “See? I gave us time to get to know each other; you didn’t need to say this happens all the time”  
Dean was amazed, he didn’t have a reaction, but soon Aidan was kissing him again to break the silence. He didn’t even see Aidan pressing the button, but does that matters?  
Then the elevator door opened and they were at the 1st floor, and they had to separate from each other.  
“I guess i can call you later, right?”  
“Only if you have my number, silly” Dean quickly grabbed his phone and he realized he had five missed calls from Lee ‘I guess i had my phone on silent’ he thought  
“You’re alright, Dean?”  
“Yes, yes just fine, just give me your number, please”. He totally ignored Lee’s missed calls, and he intended to ignore Lee for the rest of his life. All he wanted now was Aidan.  
“So, i guess i better go now. I’ll text you”  
“Alright...” Dean said. He didn’t really know what to say, but his heart melted when Aidan asked “Can i call you ‘baby’?” He blushed so much, Dean couldn’t resist him  
“Of course you can... I’m shaking, and it’s all your damn fault!”  
Aidan laughed “Oh shut up. Hey, i really need to go now, i have work to do and i’m already late, and that is your fault” He kissed Dean’s nose “I’ll call you later, i promise. Okay, baby?”  
“Okay...” He was shaking so much; he didn’t even believe this was actually happening to him. They kissed one last time to say goodbye.

***

Dean grabbed his phone once again, but this time to call Richard.  
“You again? What happened, you just left me talking to the wall, you idiot!”  
“Oh shut up, Richard, you’re going to be so damn proud of me when you hear what i have to tell you. You won’t believe what just happened to me”  
“Please tell me you dumped Lee!!”  
Dean laughed, and said “Huuum,who’s that really?”  
“I’m liking this conversation already”


End file.
